Le lien
by Kikimy-SasuNaru
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki vingt ans et une jeune agent de police,si on pouvais dire le plus jeune.Mais même si il et jeune il et très performant,sont chef et très fier de lui,lui pourtant qui ne voulais pas prendre,parce qu'il etait jeune.Alors le voila policier pourra t-il enfin rendre justice mais quand il rencontre une jeune ado de dix-sept ans.Que va-t-il ce passer?Pour savoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Titr****e****:** _**Le jour ou il et devenu policier**_

Naruto Uzumaki vingt ans(et toutes ses dents lol),Naruto et un jeune japonais,qui vie a Konoha une ville ou il a beaucoup problèmes où lui a eu beaucoup de problème. Devenu policier et l'un des plus jeune agent de police,si on pouvais dire le plus a voulu être un policier depuis le jours un homme qui a était engacher pour tuer sa familles(Sa mère,son frère,ses oncles,ses tantes sauf sont père et lui)tous sa parce qu'il etait la famille la plus riche de tout le cette argent Naruto essaye de couvris les frait médicaux de sont père qui après reçut la balle dans la poitrine près du coeur fut dans un coma profont,Naruto na pas eu la force de le debrancher et avait donner l'ordre de faire croire que sont père etait mort et qu'il devait le mettre dans un lieu lui avait aussi du rester a l'hôpital pendant plus d'un ans sachant qu'il avait reçus deux fois plus de balles que les autres,il ce demandais et ce demande encore comment il a fait pour plus part on reçus une voir deux balle lui en a reçus six et il et toujours vivant,après ce triste accident Naruto cacha sa triste derriere ses sourire,depuis ce triste jours tout le monde l'eviter disait que c'etait sa faute,que c'était un malgres sa il a un ami,et un meilleur amis il peut conter sur le manque de sa famille,la douceur de sa mère,les tape de sont frère pour le féliciter,l'humour de ses tante,la colere de ses oncle mais surtout ce qui lui manque le plus et sont père ses caresse dans les cheveux,ses paroles, et les je t'aime que sa mère et sont père lui ça et passer si vite que Naruto a cacher tout l'argent qui avait pour les soin de sont père et ne garda rien de cher rien pour lui,et depuis il a monter les echelle une a une,et il et devenue le plus jeune mais aussi l'un des meilleur policier de chef et très fier de lui,et pourtant c'est sont chef qui ne voulais pas prendre,parce qu'il etait jeune et qui disait qu'il avait surment pas de competense,mais c'est vite resolu a lui donner une chance quand:

**FLASH BACK:**

Pour un blond aujourd'hui et un jour important il a un entretien dans le plus grand commissariat de voila assit a attendre dans la salle t'attende il et seize heure moin dix et il a rendez-vous a seiz plus part de ses entretien les patrons lui disait la même chose "Vous ête trop jeune" Il espère au moin avoir une chance de montré que même si il et jeune,il peut être au même niveaux que les stresse malgrais lui,il etait parti rendre visite a sont père avant de venir et les médecins lui on dit que la santer de sont père avec un peu stresse parce qu'il a peur que sont père rechute,alors qu'il a toujours pas lever un oeil n'est toujours pas sorti de ce coma qui le rend comme stresse parce qu'il a laisser qu'elle qu'un qui na jamais quitter depuis qu'il a dix-sept ans et stresse parce qu'il a peur que sont entretien ne soi un echec comme les autres,en bref il stresse a mort surtout dans une salle t'attende ou il vois chaque personne ressortir les larmes au les personne de cette salle t'attend sont beaucoup plus vieux que lieu,c'est personne bien baraquer,bien habiller "costard" et tout le dit que lui et certes il et bien muscler mes on les vois pas surtout qu'il les cache derrière sa veste orange et jean bleue marine,en gros je vais me faire jeter pensa sorti de ses penser quand la secrétaire du commissaire dit:

_- Uzumaki Naruto c'est a vous._

Il ce leva et d'un pa pas rassure tu tout s'avant vers le bureau qu'elle lui indiquer,il toca et lu le nom du commissaire "SARUTOBI Asuma " Sarutobi sa lui disait qu'elle que chose mais quoi il s'en rappelle entra après qu'il et entendu "Entre" d'une voix grave mais pas dur,le commisaire et brun au yeux marron de taille moyen,et une cigarette a la lui serra la main et s'assit après qu'il lui et dit,l'entretien commença jus cas que la question que Naruto avait toujours entendu fut poser:

_- Vous êtes jeune,dite moi vous avez qu'elle ages?_  
_- Je vient d'avoir vingt monsieur._  
_- Vous êtes jeune,mais pourquoi vous les vous travailler?Pourquoi pas continuer l'ecole?_  
_- Tout simplement parce que j'ai fini l'ecole.J'ai eu mon diplome de l'école de police en un ans._  
_- Vous êtes qu'elle qu'un de sérieux,mais..._  
_- Je vais vous dire franchement parce que j'ai besoins d'argent,et parce qu'il faut que j'occuper mais journée voila tout._  
_- Vous êtes frans._  
_- A quoi bon mentir._  
_- Y'a pas beaucoup de jeune comme vingt ses jeune._  
_- Monsieur?Puis-je au moin vous dire qu'elle que chose?_  
_- Oui,dit jeune homme._  
_- Je suis jeune c'est que mon dit les dix-sept autres commisaire que j'ai etait voir,mais je suis peut-être jeune mais j'aimerais qu'on me laisse une chance pour montrée ma valeur._  
_- Mr Uzumaki,je vais y reflechir et je vous re contacterais d'accord?_  
_- Oui,mais je sais que sa veut dire non,mais merci quand même._  
_- Je vais vraiment y reflechir,parce que pour l'instant j'ai pas eu le declic pour me dire que c'est le bon,et vous je vous sans de dans._

Et l'entretien repris voila dix minute qui parler,sa fait plus de trente minute que Naruto et entrée dans ce qui fait réagire Naruto fut,sont téléphone qui sonna.

_- Pardon je vais couper,j'ai crus que je l'avais éteins excuser moi._  
_- C'est pas grave._

Il attrapa sont téléphone et vit le numéro,il compris qu'il était en retard.

_- Excuser-moi de vous demander sa mais pourrais-je avoir l'heure?_  
_- Bien sur il et seize heure trente cinq._

Ils leur fallut une bonne trentaine de seconde pour imprimer l'info quand ce fut c'est en coeur qu'ils ce mit a crier:

_- **HO MON DIEU JE SUIS EN RETARD!**_  
_- Vous aussi?_  
_- Est ce que l'entretien et fini?_  
_- Oui de toute façon je doit partir._  
_- Au revoir,et j'espère recevoir votre coup de fil._  
_- Oui._

Ils ce serra la main et Naruto parti a tout halur la secretaire lui hurler de s'arrête parce qu'il n'avait pas signer un papier,mais il pouver tout de même pas s'arrête et ce permetre d'être plus en coure a vive halure et telephona a la personne qu'il lui avait appeler et lui dit qu'il arriver dans une dixaine de moment ou il aller traverser pour enfin arriver,une petite fille traversa la rue sans regarder en même temps elle doit avoir cinq/six ans mais ou sont ses parents?Et un camion qui arrive en même temps,c'est pas le jour de cette petite ou quoi?Naruto ne chercha pas a comprendre plus longtemps il coura et attrapa la petite et la cala du mieux qu'il peut pour pas qu'elle ce vase mal quand il atterie a camion qui avez vu Naruto courir avait frener bien que en retard,vu qu'il rentra quand même en contacte avec le poignet de Naruto qui sur le coup na rien a relever la petite fille au long cheveux brun,au yeux marron claire qui etait noyer par les larmes Naruto regarda si elle était pas blesser il avait beaucoup de monde au tour d'eux le chauffeur de camion sorti de sont camion.

_- Tu na rien?Petite calme dit moi ou ta mal?_

La petite ce calme,tout le monde paniquer Naruto regarda la petite qui lui sourier malgrais que les petites larmes était toujours au coin de ses chauffeur qui disait qu'il l'avait pas vu était entrain de ce faire en gueuler par tout le monde,Naruto qui a vu que le chauffeur était en mauvaises posture l' que toute le monde était parti Naruto dit au chauffeur qu'il devait rouler moins vite aussi non il tuera qu'elle qu'un un jour,il lui dit plusieur truc tout en gardant sont petite qui était a coter de Naruto souri au chauffeur avant qu'il parte,Naruto ce retourne vers la petite et lui demande ou sont ses parents,elle haussa seulement les é sans que tout le monde s'entend a ça,un crie:

_- **YUMI!**_

La petite ce retourna et dit a Naruto que c'est sa maman et elle parti encourant dans ses femme était brune avec des yeux etrangement rouge,la mère le remercia et juré/insulter sont mari qui était pas loin derrière ne voyer pas l'homme de cette femme qui n'était autres que le commissaire Sarutobi,celui-ci qui a vue ce même jeune homme dans sont bureau y'a même pas vingt minute il etait la et il a sauver sa que lui était arriver quand le camion était en arrêt et en plus il était en voiture,il ce demande comment il a fait pour arriver aussi vite?Mais la question qui ce poses depuis qu'il et arriver et pourquoi un jeune homme comme lui es devant une qu'il na pas d'apart' dans le coin seulement que des école: crèche, maternel,primaire, collè aussi des entreprise un peu plus loin alors pourquoi était-il la?Il a voulu aller lui demander mais,il eu pas le temps vu qu'il a eu sa réponse une enfant de deux/trois ans coura vers lui en criant "PAPA" Naruto ce tourna vers le petit et lui et souri,puis le prend dans ses petit garçon était brun et les cheveux de derrière en pique,Asuma ne voyer rien d'autre de ce jeune garç qui vit le bras blesser de Naruto parce qu'il a sauver la vie de sa fille décida de lui laisser une chance,quand sa femme arriva prés de lui elle lui demande si il connais cette personne vu comment il le lui repond fier ment "C'est ma nouvelle recrue t'en pense quoi?" Et lui expliqua tout,Naruto qui parler avec une personne fut couper par sont téléphone.

_- Excuser-moi,...Allô?_  
_- Mr Uzumaki,c'est Asuma Sarutobi le..._  
_- Le commissaire,que puis-je pour vous?_  
_- J'aimerai que vous passer toute suite au commissariat._  
_- Toute suite?_  
_- Oui._  
_- J'arrive Mr._  
_- A toute suite alors._

Naruto pris le petit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il devait aller voir un monsieur et qu'il devrais rester calme,Asuma quand a lui parti a sont bureaux aussitôt apres l'appelle. Arriver au commissariat Naruto demanda a l'aceuille pour voir Mr Sarutobi elle lui demande t'attendre dans la même pièce que plutôt,elle revient cinq minute apres et lui dit qu'il l' lui demande aussi si il voulais qu'elle surveille le petit ce qui refusa aussi tôt,il s'avance avec le petit dans les bras et toca pour entré après qu'il et autoriser.

_- Re-bonjours Uzumaki._  
_- Naruto seulement._  
_- Naruto c'est votre fils?_  
_- Oui Mr._  
_- Comment s'appelle t-il?_  
_- Shinsuke._  
_- C'est jolie_  
_- Shin dit bonjour au monsieur._

Le petit qui était dans les bras de Naruto la tête dans le cou de celui-ci,il releva la tête et regarda son père puis l'autres personne qui fut étonne de voir ses yeux bleue encore plus beau que ceux de son père,un bleue profond ou on pouver lire l'innocence de sont jeune lui fit un signe de la main et lui dit:

_- Coucou._  
_- WAWE il a de ses yeux._  
_- Moi aussi la première fois que je les vu,j'ai flipper._  
_- Il et mignon._  
_- Merci._

Il lui parla pendants dix bonne minute et lui dit qu'il et es pris pour le poste,mais il serra sous ses ordre a lui donc il serra habiller en civile et non en tenu de accepta et leur discutions continua sur le petit garçon qui jouer avec un stylo du commissaire Naruto qui le vit pas toute suite ne dit rien mais quand il le vit il lui pris ce stylo,Shinsuke le regarder avec des larmes au yeux.

_- Shin ce stylo et au monsieur alors tu peut pas le prendre et le mettre dans ta bouge._  
_- Veut stylo._  
_- Shin je vais aller t'en acheter un après,alors site plait ne pleure pas._

_- Passer lui Naruto,il va pleurer._

_- Mais..._  
_- C'est bon._

Naruto lui passa le stylo et Shinsuke le pris a deux main,de ses petite main et le remi dans sa bouge.Shinsuke tendis les bras a son père,Naruto le pris et le mis assis sur ses jambe et Shinsuke cala sa tête sur le torse de Naruto et joua,enfin manga le stylo.

_- Il a quel age?_  
_- Il vient d'avoir deux ans._  
_- Il et encore petit._

Puis ils parla des horaire et de plusieurs truc,Naruto pu signer le contra et demanda pour avoir au moin sont Week-end pour être avec sont fils et Asuma et Shinsuke parti cher eux,et Asuma souri tout seul.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Depuis Naruto a su que il avait sauver la fille d'Asuma et il a déjà etait manger cher sont patron deux fois,alors que seulement trois mois qu'il travaille avec le commissaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: _Le jour de Shinsuke!_

* * *

Assez dix-sept bientôt dix-huit ans Naruto était parti pour deux mois a l'étranger avec sont meilleur ami Kiba et Shikamaru le cousin de celui-ci et amis a Naruto,ils on étaient au Etat Unis plus précisément a Brooklyn. La bas il a rencontre une fille pendant une fête étant jeune et insouciant ils on bu enfin Naruto avait déjà bu ne tenant pas l'alcool il a vite était bourré. Kiba était avec Shikamaru au bord du bard a regarder on c'est quoi et c'est la que Naruto a fait une erreurs enfin pas vraiment,on pourrais dire une belle mais aussi mauvaise erreurs.

**FLASH BACK****:**

Sa fessait trois jours que les trois amis était parti du Japon,trois jours qui n'ont encore rien fait,trois jours a Brooklyn,trois jours ou Kiba et heureusement pour eux c'est fini,et ce soir ils vont pouvoir aller en soiré soir venu,comme convenue ils sont parti en soirée que organiser par deux jeune qui a inviter Shikamaru quand il était parti faire les fois arriver Shikamaru prévient Naruto de pas boire d'alcool,vu qu'il la tien il faller que sa arrive Kiba le provoca et lui dit que c'était "Une tapette,une boule mouillet" et Naruto a pas pu accepter et a bu verre sur il et parti sur la piste de danse, malgré qui etait comblement péter/bouré il danser fille s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de danser avec Naruto accepta et la fête continua et il et rester avec cette fille toute la soirée et pas lendemain Naruto compris qu'il avait coucher avec cette fille qui ne connaisse rien d'elle a par qu'elle était Brune enfin elle avait des cheveux noir/bleute et des yeux tous aussi noir que la elle c'est réveiller elle a flipper elle a rien dit a Naruto et elle et parti,sans crier sans lui dire que c'etait de sa faute après sa etait parti rejoindre Shikamaru et Kiba et leur expliqua Kiba était mort de rire et disait "Sa c'est fort ta coucher...Et en plus avec un fille" Parce que oui Naruto était Homo,il était pas attire par la gente fé était même en couple avec un jeune homme qui était rester au japon et vaut mieux,Naruto la chercha partout pour lui présenter ses excuse même si il ce rappeler de rien mais quand on ce retrouve avec une fille dans un lit et tout les deux nu on comprend tout de il la chercha partout pendants les deux mois qu'il était la,Shikamaru et Kiba l'aider,mais ne connaissant ni sont age,ni sont nom,ni sont prénom,c'est pas le jours ou il aller parti cette fille vient a lui alors qu'il etait devant un plage de je ne sais ou,l'avion patter a vingt-deux heure et il es que dix etait allonger sur la plage,les bras croiser sous sa tête a regarder le ciel;Kiba courais par tout;Naruto lui était aussi allonger la tête sur le ventre de elle arriva elle vi cette scene,Naruto qui avait fermer les yeux ne l'avais pas vu mais Shikamaru si il la vu,vu qu'elle lui cacher la ce coua Naruto,quand il les ouvri il pu voir cette dont qui connaisser toujours pas le nom,ni rien,la fille dont il a chercher pendant toute c'est ce releva mais avant s'approcha de l'oreille a Shikamaru et lui dit que c'était elle la fille,Shikamaru s'assit et appella Kiba les quatres s'assit sur le sable et Naruto demanda sont prénom elle lui repondi:

_- Je m'appelle Nasuki Mikoto Uchiwa et toi c'est Naruto comment?_  
_- Uzumaki,Naruto eux c'est Kiba Inuzuka mon meilleur ami et Shikamaru Nara sont cousin et heu...un ami._  
_- Enchanter._  
_- Enchanter Nasuki Miko...je sais trop quoi._  
_- Kiba!Ecoute le pas il ne retient rien._  
_- Galère...Enchanter._

Elle leur souri et ce retourna vers Naruto qui fit un petit sourir.

_- Au Nasuki je suis désoler pour la derniere fois._  
_- Ho,on et chacun pour qu'elle que chose,et puis on avait trop bu._  
_- Le pire c'est qu'il et Gai._  
_- Ma parole tu sais pas te taire!Tes vraiment trop... Galère comme mec._  
_- De toute façon elle a le droit de savoir._  
_- Naruto lui aurai dit,lui même._  
_- Les gas c'est bon,maintenant elle au courante point._

Le silence s'installa et Shikamaru pour faire montre qu'il bouder ce mi dos a Naruto et posa sa tête sur son dos"a Naruto" et regarda le ciel,le silence fut couper par Nasuki.

_- Naruto il faut que je te dise quels que chose,c'est pas facile et sa risque de pas de il faut que je te le dise._  
_- Dit moi,je t'é que tu me fait peur la,Nasuki._  
_- Mes parent mon mis a la porte._

Naruto qui ne comprener rien,pourquoi venir le voir pour lui dire que ses parents l'avait mi dehor?Il a quoi a avoir de dans?Alors il lui a simplement répondu:

_- Que veut-tu que je dise?_  
_- Parce que je suis enceinte._  
_- Hein?_

Fu le seul reponse de Naruto,qu'il ne comprennent toujours pas pourquoi elle et venu lui dire tout sa,pu fu le declique et il lui demande:

_- De combien de moi?Et de qui?_

Demanda t-il plus pour ce rassure,plus savoir.

_- De deux moi et de toi._  
_- C'est pas possible mais..._

Naruto ce rappella de la soirée qu'il avait passais avec et la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

_- Pourquoi et tu venu me dire sa?_  
_- Parce que je veut garder cette enfant pour enfin parti en paix.J'aurais donner la vie au moin une fois._  
_- Je comprend pas._  
_- Je vais mourir,je suis atteint d'une maladie._  
_- Mais le bébé?_  
_- Non il ne serra pas atteins de ma maladie,et j'aimerai que tu le garde._  
_- Mais j'ai que dix-sept ans et demi._  
_- Moi j'en ai que seize ans,je te le demande comme une faveur,une dernier priere._  
_- Heu..._

Naruto ne pouvais pas dire nan,ni même lui crier dessu sachant qu'il en etait pour qu'elle que chose aussi.

_- Naruto tu peut pas lui dire non._  
_- Qu'est que t'en sais?qui dit qu'elle et bien enceinte de Naruto?_  
_- Tait toi Baka de Kiba,je sais qu'elle ment pas._  
_- Shika comment peut dire sa?_  
_- Naruto regarde la bien et oses me dire qu'elle ment._

Il regarda Nasuki qui avait les larmes au yeux Naruto le remarqua que maintenant,il pu lire dans ses yeux de la sinceriter.

_- J'ai coucher que avec une personne,et c'est toi._  
_- D'accord je garderais le bébé.J'ai ma par de responsabilité._  
_- Merci._  
_- Mais sa te dérange pas que je soit Homo?_  
_- Je ne juge pas les gens,tu et comme tu es._  
_- Merci._

Ils discuta pendant un petit moment,elle lui expliqua comment sont père l'avais viré de cher lui et Naruto lui parla un peu de sont passer jus cas que Naruto lui demanda si elle le suivrais jusqu'aux Japon vu qu'il ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps.

_- Oui je peut,j'ai ma carte d'identité, passeport et autres._  
_- Comment a tu eu?Alors que ton père tes vire avant que tu prenne quoi que ce soit,c'est toi qui nous a dit sa._  
_- Mon petit frère,il me les a ramener._

Ils parti a l'aéroport pour voir si il a une autre place pour le vol de vingt-deux heure,par change il avait eu des reparti a l'Hotel ou ils recuper leur affaire,et reparti ver l'aeroport mais avant il sont parti chercher qu'elle que truc pour ,gel douche,brose a cheveux/a dent et tout ce qu'elle aurais besoins,puis ils pus prendre enfin l' il arrive au japon,Naruto ce depecha de sortie de cette avion de malheurs parce que oui Naruto a la phobie des avion,mais grâce a Shikamaru il a pu fois dans l'aéroport Naruto s'arrête,pris sa valise suivie des autres puis il regarde au tour de lui,les garçons et Nasuki etait a coter de lui une fois qui a trouver ce qui chercher il ce tourna ver Kiba et mes sa valise dans ses bras et parti en courra jus cas arriver devant un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'année et lui sauta au cou,il avait un grand sourire comme il en avait plus fait de c'est dix ans.

_- Iruka-Nii,je suis content de te voir!_  
_- Alors Naru comment sa ses passer?_  
_- Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard trop long._  
_- **HOYE NARU TA VALISE!**_  
_- **SA VA GUEULE PAS KIBAKA!**_  
_- **TU CRIE AU TANT QUE MOI!**_  
_- Sa suffie vous deux...Vous êtes vraiment trop...Galère._

Les trois qui était rester a l'ecare arriva a leur tour devant les deux hommes,Kiba qui vient seulement de réagire ce retourne vers Naruto et lui dit:

_- Je rêve ou tu a dit Kibaka?_  
_- Wowe tu vient daterie,pauvre petit Kiki il comprend plus rien._  
_- M'appelle pas Kiki,Baka c'est que mon meilleur ami qu'il m'appelle comme ça._  
_- **BAKA!** C'est moi ton meilleur ami!_  
_- Ha oui,c'est vrais j'avais oublier._  
_- **BAKA!**_  
_- Aller les deux Baka on y vas._  
_- Iru-Nii,je suis pas un Baka._  
_- Haa...mais qui est ce?_

Tout le monde ce retourne vers la personne qu'Iruka regarder,Naruto ne fut pas etonner que ce soit Nasuki ni les deux autres garçon.

_- Heu...Iruka je te présente Nasuki._  
_- Enchanter,je suis Iruka tuteur de Naruto._  
_- Enchanter._  
_- Mais qu'est qu'elle fait la?C'est la petite amie de Kiba?_  
_- Nan!Naruto d'expliquera plus tard._  
_- Shikamaru tu dort a la maison ce soir?_  
_- Tes Galère Naru._  
_- Aller s'te plait._  
_- Ok._  
_- Et a moi on demande pas?_  
_- Toi tu vient quand en a envie,alors pourquoi je te demanderai?Si tu veut tu vient point._  
_- Cool,mais j'ai pas envie._  
_- **ALORS POURQUOI TU DEMANDE?**_  
_- Je sais pas,bon j'y go ma mère m'attend._

Il parti,Nasuki Shikamaru,Naruto et Iruka ce dirige vers cher Naruto,parce que oui peut-être que sont tuteur es Iruka mais ils vive cher les parents de Naruto.Même si Iruka dort quels que fois cher lui pour laisser sont independance a Naruto,une fois arriver Naruto a oublier de dire qu'elle que chose a Nasuki qui entre en premiere.

_- Fait attention Nasuki!_

Quand il arrive dans le salon il vit Shikamaru assit sur le canapé et Iruka regarder le sol,normal vu que Nasuki si trouver.

_- Désoler de pas d'avoir prévenus avant._  
_- Mais...Mais c'est et géant._

_- Tu aime?_

_- J'adore!_

Et oui le sol était fait en verre,ou plutôt c'était un aquarium que sa mère avait fait il a des poison bien sur,et au fond a droite il a une version du Titanic en etait abasourdie pas l'aquiarium de Naruto,quand elle fu enfin sortie de sa transe Naruto lui montra la chambre d'amis a Nasuki ou elle Iruka attender des explication il a bien vue que Naruto etait au petit soin de Nasuki mais pourquoi?Naruto lui expliqua tout du depus jus cas la fin et le seul qu'Iruka a su lui dire:

_- Mais tu n'est pas Gai?_  
_- Si mais tu a pas écouter ou quoi?J'ai dit que j'avais trop bu._  
_- Et tu va dire quoi a Gaara._  
_- C'est fini._  
_- Ha,ok._

Puis il lui a fait la moral de boire c'est dangereux,et Naruto demande un truc qui a rien avoir mais qui le tien a coeur:

_- Et papa?Cava mieux?_  
_- Pas d'amélioration._

Naruto fut attrister de savoir que sont père et toujours dans le même eta depuis cinq ans et qui na aucune amé grossesse de Nasuki n'avait pas de probleme,a par que Nasuki ce fatiguai vite,très mois et demi sont passer depuis que Naruto,Nasuki,Shikamaru et Kiba sont rentre et ce jour la et l'anniversaire de Naruto,dix-huit ans sa ce fê et de sept mois et demi elle ne sait pas si ses une fille ou un garçon elle voulais pas savoir avant,Naruto reste avec elle comme un meilleur resterais dans les problè a changer de nom devant les autre et ce fessait appeler "Luna Uzumaki" et ce fait passer pour la couzine de Naruto pour pas qu'un personne qui connait sont père lui dit ou elle medecins qui s'occupe d'elle et les medecins qui s'occupe du père de Naruto alors pas de probleme,même si elle doit aller a l'hopital le medecin du nom de Tusnade surnome "Baa-chan/La vielle" Par Naruto elle et comme sa grand mè fête qu'avait organiser Jairaya le patron des entreprise du père de Naruto,celui qui a dit qui reprener l'entreprise de sont père pour pas que qu'elle qu'un d'autre en et comme le père de Minato donc comme le grand-père de Naruto,il et aussi le maitre de Naruto quand il etait plus jeune Naruto voulais apprendre le et marié a Tsunade,a eu deux font un duo super,bref Jairaya a fait une fête pour les dix-huit ans de Naruto comme le voulais Naruto entra dans la piece vu pleufer,on lui avait rien dit Jairaya lui avait simplement dit de passer parce qu'il devait lui la piece tout ce que Naruto connaiser etait la,c'est a dire tout les associer de sont père qui ne connaisse depuis qui et jeune et qui sont devenu comme des avait aussi la famille Inuzuka et un en particulier qui vessait de drôle de truc Naruto en ri,ou c'est bien Kiba qui sautter dans tout les sence pour que sa soeur bouge pour qu'il puisse voir etant arriver avec Shikamaru et Nasuki ou on voyer bien sont gros ventre,tout le monde etait la Tsunade,Jairaya il manquerais plus que sa famille...Sont pè souri a tout le monde et parti vers Jairaya avec Nasuki et lui presenta,il eu droit a un claque sur le haut de crane pour pas l'avoir prevenus plus tô lui ce pris un coup de point par Tsunade,parce que Tsunade ne veut pas qu'on touche a la fête etait a sont plein,au bout de deux heure Naruto ce senter pas bien enfin il senter que qu'elle que chose n'aller pas,mais quoi?Il ne s'avais tourna sur lui même pour voir si il avait un probleme,puis il tomba sur Nasuki qui grimacer il ses pas comment il a fait pour arriver aussi vite devant elle,mais il lui demanda:

_- Nasuki,cava?_  
_- Sa fait mal._  
_- Des contractions?_  
_- Oui!_  
_- C'est la combien?_  
_- Je sais pas six,huit peut-être plus._  
_- Et ta sa depuis longtemps?_  
_- Non peut près,moins d'une heure._  
_- Ho mon Dieu,Tsunade,il faut trouver Tsunade._  
_- Naruto,calme-toi d'abord._

Naruto ce tourna et retourna pour chercher Tsunade mais la voyer nul par il dit a Nasuki de pas bouger celle-ci lui répondis d'un ton sec:

_- Mais ou tu veut que j'y a,Abrutie._

Naruto parti s'avait que c'etait la grossesse qui fessait sortire ses mot de sa bouche,il courra et vi Shikamaru.

_- Shika,tien tes la ta voulu être parrain?_  
_- Oue._  
_- Allors va surveiller Nasuki pendants que je vais chercher la vieille._  
_- Nan,le bébé arrive?_  
_- Je crois._  
_- C'est trop tôt._  
_- Va la surveiller._  
_- J'y vais._

Shikamaru parti vers Nasuki et Naruto chercher Tsunade la voyant nul par il monta sur un buraux et il ce mi a crier.

_**- BAA-CHAN!TES OU!**_

Tout monde c'était arrêter de danser,la music c'etait arrêter Naruto devient rouge quand il vit que tout le monde le regarder.

_- Désoler._  
_- **TA PAS BESOINS DE CRIER COMME SA BAKA!**_  
_- Baa-chan vite ses Nasu...Luna._

Il pouvais pas dire Nasuki alors que tout le monde nous écouter.

_- Nan,elle et ou?_  
_- Au fond vite._

Jairaya demande pour remettre la music qui fit,tout le monde repris leur occupation Tsunade,Kiba,Naruto et Jairaya a la vers Nasuki et avait pris sa main,Shikamaru avait mal on pouvais le lire sur sont visage quand il vit Naruto il lui donna sa au lieu que ce soit Nasuki de crier, c'était Naruto tellement elle lui serrais la leur dit qu'il faut qu'il vont a l'hôpital car le bébé resta sur place parce qu'il faller qui eteint tout et dit qu'il les rejoint quand il aura fini, les autres parti avec la voiture a Tsunade. Une fois arriver,tout ce passer bien le bébé commencer a sortir quand Nasuki perdis conscience Naruto fu sorti de la pièce. Shikamaru arriva acoter de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il ce passe Naruto lui dit qu'il avait une complication,Kiba etait rester assit et disait "Je veut pas d'enfant".Shikamaru mi assit Naruto sur l'un des siege et s'assit a coter,Shikamaru pour lui changer les idée lui dit:

_- Le petit serra née le même jour que toi._

_- Même jour ^^_  
_- Et c'est vrais,je vient de le remarquer._  
_- Kibaka,tu a était faire la fête y'a même pas une heure,c'est pas pour rien._

Un silence s'instala et Shikamaru dit:

_- Dit ta trouver le prénom pour le petit?_  
_- Hein?_  
_- Ben,Nasuki a dit si c'est un garçon c'est toi qui choisi,et si ses une fille c'est ta chercher._  
_- Oui,mais j'ai rien trouver._  
_- Si tu veut j'ai un prénom moi._  
_- Dit._  
_- Shinsuke._  
_- Shinsu-quoi?_

Shikamaru regarda Kiba qui vener de parler,Naruto dit:

_- Shinsuke banane,c'est jolie._  
_- C'est vrais._  
_- L'autre il c'est même pas le dire et dit sa._  
_- Shika pourquoi Shinsuke._  
_- Pourquoi? Parce que "Shi" comme "Shikamaru","N" comme Naruto,"Suk" Comme la fin de "Nasuki",et "E" comme la fin du prénom du petit frère de Nasuki._  
_- Ah oui tu a que avec ton cerveaux ta pas eu a chercher longtemps_

_- Si quand même deux heure._

_- Tu rigole moi en cinq mois j'ai rien trouver._  
_- Et pourquoi je suis pas de dans moi?_  
_- Je sais pas ta cas lui trouver un deuxième prénom._  
_- Très bien sa serra: Shinsuke Kiba Uzumaki._  
_- Tu rigole la?_  
_- Nan._  
_- Reflechi,il a un "K" dans Shinsuke,sa signifiera Kiba content?_  
_- Moui._  
_- Alors je rectifie: "Shi" comme "Shikamaru","N" comme Naruto,"Su" Comme la fin de "Nasuki","K" comme "Kiba" et "E" comme la fin du prenom du petit frere de Nasuki.C'est mieux?_  
_- Je crois qu'on va garder ce prénoms si ses un garçon._  
_- C'est vrais?_  
_- Oue,Merci Shika._

Un silence s'instala,Naruto demande a Shikamaru:

_- Tu connais le prénom tu petit frère de Nasuki?_  
_- Nan,elle ma juste dit la dernier lettre._

Puis le silence s'installa pour de bon,et sa pendants une heure quand Tsunade sorti de cete salle,elle avait un petit sourire et rassure aussi tôt Naruto:

_- L'accouchement c'est bien passer,on a eu qu'elle que complication mais a par sa tout va bien._  
_- Ouf._  
_- Une fille ou un garçon?_  
_- Calme toi Kiba._

Tsunade regarder les trois garçon oui parce que Jairaya puis Naruto,qui chercher a savoir.

_- C'est un garçon._  
_- Shinsuke._  
_- Ho tu a déjà trouver un prénom._  
_- Non c'est Shika qui a trouver et a trouver a me convaincre._  
_- Tu peut aller les voir,et Naruto?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Il lui reste pas beaucoup de temps a Nasuki,l'accouchement la beaucoup affaiblie et la maladie..._  
_- Je sais._

Naruto entra dans la chambre ou elle etait mise avec le petit,il lui dit le prenom qui a donner et Shikamaru lui donna l'explication de pourquoi ce pré n'ausser pas le porter,de peur de lui fair mal c'est Shikamaru qui la porter a bout de bras pour le mettre dans les bras de le ramena a Nasuki qui le regarder,elle pouvais pas le prendre elle etait trop sont passer depuis le jour de l'accouchement et Nasuki etait de plus en plus fatiguer,elle demande a Naruto de mettre Shinsuke sur qui fit,elle lui souri lui parla et le petit ouvri ses petit yeux,Naruto comme Nasuki fut hyptodiser par les yeux bleue qu'avait le petit,pourtant n'etant qu'un nouveaux née on pouvais pas etre encore sur mais ses yeux etait belle et bien lui souri et dit a Naruto de le reprendre elle s'avais qu'il lui rester plus beaucoup de temps elle regarde Naruto et lui dit:

_- Promet de bien d'occuper de lui,de tout faire quoi qu'il arrive,de jamais le le._  
_- Je te le promet Nasuki,je te le promet._  
_- Je veut que tu et toujours la pour lui._  
_- Promit._

Elle lui parla encore et encore,elle lui expliqua qu'il devait garder sont telephone en cas ou sont petit frère l'appellerais il devrais tout lui lui expliqua aussi pour le pendentif avec le S Shinsuke qui le qu'elle que heure apres leur discution elle leur dit au revoir elle s'avait que c'était fini,elle dit a Shinsuke qu'elle l' elle parti avec le sourire,Naruto etait triste et le petit cinq jours c'était dur pour Naruto,il a su que Shinsuke avait une petite santer/la santer fragile,que sont père avait juter et la mort de Nasuki,ce fut de trop Naruto ce lacha et pleura.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Maintenant Naruto a vingt ans,Shinsuke a deux porte le collier de Nasuki,Naruto na pas trouver qu'elle qu'un avait qui il pourrais partager sa vie et de toute façon il veut pas. Sachant qu'il et Homo il veut pas cacher la vie de sont fils,en parlant de sont fils il a bien des yeux bleue, d'un azur magnifique encore plus profond que sont de sont père. Naruto avait rendez-vous à quatorze heure au parc, Shikamaru l'attende parce que Kiba était parti pour deux ans a l'etranger pour les cours, sa fait deja un ans qui et parti et il et revenu pour les vacances de noel,l'anniversaire de Naruto et de au parce Naruto posa Shinsuke a terre quand il a vu Shikamaru allonger au sol les bras en dessous de sa tête les jambe tendu,Shinsuke le vit courra a petite fouler avec ses petite jambe il peut pas aller trop il arrive près de sont parrain,en parlant de parrain Shinsuke a deux parrain et pas de Shinsuke arriva près de Shikamaru qui la toujours pas vu,il mis ses petite main sur le ventre plat de Shikamaru et monta sur sont parrain et s'allonga et mi ses petit bras derriere sa tête ses jambe tendu de la même maniere que ne pu s'embecher de prendre une photo,Shikamaru quand il a senti de petite mains sur sont ventre il avait ouver ses yeux puis le arriva pres d'eux et s'assit et il resta comme ça au moins deux heure parce que Shikamaru ne pouvais pas bouger,au bout de dix minute le petit c'était endormi sur sont parrain. Shikamaru a mi une main sur sont dos a Shinsuke parce qu'il c'était retourne et avait poser sa tête sur le torse de Shikamaru et c'etait a cette vu souri,Shikamaru lui dit:

_- Arrête de sourit d'aller plus abrutie._  
_- Et toi alors qui disait ne pas aimer les petits._  
_- Nan mais Shinsuke c'est pas pareille._  
_- C'est claire._  
_- Des nouvelle de Kiba?_  
_- Oui,seulement qui dit "Je vais bien"._  
_- Il ta envoyer une lettre rien pour dire sa?_  
_- Oue,tien regarde._

Il lui tendit la lettre et il avait bien que quatres mots "Je vais bien. Kiba",Shikamaru lui qui ne fait pas voir a tout le monde ses sentiment ce mit a rire de bon coeur.

_- Alors la il a fait for,au tant envoyer un SMS._  
_- C'est ton coussin._  
_- Et ton meilleur ami._  
_- Malheureusement._

Il passa l'apre-midi dans le parc puis entra cher eux,parce que oui Shikamaru vivait avec Naruto en collocation,parce que Naruto n'arrivais plus a payer le loyer seul et Shikamaru lui a proposer sont aide...A SUIVRE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **___Première vrais mission/Naruto et sur les nerf____!_

Sa fessait maintenant trois mois qu'il travailler avec le commisaire Asuma,il et surnommé le pousin du patron parce que c'est le plus jeune de l'é dans le commissariat attender Asuma et le reste de l'equipe mais ce qui l'inquiete depuis qu'il et arriver,c'est sont a laisser sont fils a la créche,alors qu'il avait une leger fièvre, Shinsuke a une santer fragile alors quand la fievre vient c'est souvent suivie de l'hôpital.C'est dans ses pensée que Asuma le trouve dans sont bureaux,Asuma pu le voir qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait d'apres ce qu'il voyais un sacre il la vu dans sont bureau comme ça,il eu le presentiement que rien aller alors pour faire réagire Naruto il posa sa main sur sont epaule,pour réagire il la fait,il a fait un bon de quinze metre et a regarder par tout.

_- Ho,bonjour Commissaire._  
_- Asuma,je vais te le répéter combien de fois?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Naruto il c'est passer qu'elle que chose?_  
_- Heu...Non pas vraiment._  
_- Qu'est qui passe?_  
_- C'est Shin._  
_- Quoi?Il et a quoi?_

Naruto lui expliqua vite fait,quand le bureau ou l'equipe d'Asuma ce réuni fut pleinne Naruto ne voulant pas de pitié,ne raconta a personne rien,ni même qu'il avait un fils. Asuma raconta qu'il avait une nouvelle recrut un peut plus vielle que Naruto qui entre dans leur équipe,cette devrais arriver dans pas qu'Asuma dit d'attendre et que tout le monde était assit,Naruto regarder tout le monde dans la salle qui ce prener toujours supérieure a il les regarder sans les voir, étant dans ses pense, aujourd'hui c'est le jorus de conger de Shikamaru et ce flemmard doit être entrain de dormir alors qu'il et dix heure,sa fait deux heure qu'il attende la souri en pensa que en rentrants cher lui Shikamaru serra surement dans le petit jardin entrain de dormir,au sol surtout qu'il a des transat.A croire que le sol et plus moelleux,Naruto fut couper de ses pense quand la porte fut ouvert en éclat et qu'une personne entra dans la salle.C'est une jeune femme blonde avec quatres couette, quatre couette sa me dit qu'elle que chose pensa femme ce tourna la tête vers le groupe de dix/quinze personne elle était a coter d'Asuma,quand Naruto la vit il ce leva d'un coup de la chaise et il dit en crian malgré lui.

_- **TEMARI!**_

La fille ce tourna vers lui ses yeux pétiller un sourire franc vient sur sa bouche fine,tout le monde etait tourner vers Naruto.

_- Ho,heu...Pardon._  
_- Sa fait plaisir Naru,je connait au moins qu'elle qu'un._  
_- Présente toi._  
_- Je m'appelle Temari No-Sabaku j'ai vingt-cinq ans._

Il eu qu'elle que critique parce qu'elle et jeune comme: "On ce tape encore un jeune",mais aussi "On en assez avec L'autre".Naruto ne fit pas attention et regarder Temari qui parler avec Asuma,Temari et la grande soeur de Gaara elle et comme sa ce rappelle quand il a dit a Gaara que c'etait fini sans aucune raison,et que Temari et venu le voir pas pour lui gueuler dessu comme il l'aurais crus mais pour le reconforter,Naruto n'avait rien fut appeler par sa secretaire pour une affaire urgente,Temari ce diriga vers Naruto et le pris dans ses bras.

_- Sa fait plaisir de te voir Naru._  
_- Tema sa va faire un ans que tes plus venu me voir,et c'est méchant._  
_- Et toi pourquoi tes pas venu?_  
_- Tema,comment va Gaara?_  
_- Bien,il demande des nouvelle de sont meilleur ami mes comme il et pas fichu de m'en n'envoyer j'ai pas pu lui répondre._  
_- T'aura cas lui dire que je pète la force._

Ils discuta comme sa pendant dix minute Asuma arriva et coupa tout discutions, il commença expliquer en quoi consiste leur il pu finir qu'une personne toca a la porte il dit d'entre la personne qui n'est autre que Akira sa secretaire,elle lui chuchota qu'elle que truc a l' et devenu un plus pale et regarder Naruto,Akira reparti et Naruto vit Asuma le regarder avec relevant en fesant un peu de bruit Temari qui etait contre sont epaule fit un bon,Naruto regarda droit dans les yeux Asuma qui pu lire de l'inquié les tête parter d'Asuma a Naruto et viversa cela pendant cinq minute,le silence fut couper par Asuma:

_- Naruto calme toi._  
_- Qu'est qui ce passe Asuma?_

_- Shin a beaucoup de température et..._

Il ne fini pas et ne finira jamais sa phrase car Naruto avait déjà pris sa veste et aller sortir quand Asuma lui attrapa le bras.

_- Naruto tu peut pas partir comme ça._  
_- Et moi je veut y'aller._  
_- Naruto tu et au travaille._  
_- Je prefaire être vire que laisser mon fils seul et malade._  
_- Naruto..._  
_- S'il te plait Asuma,je vais le chercher et je revient ici avec lui._  
_- Mais tu peut pas rester avec lui ici._  
_- Je verrais ce que je peut faire après...Asuma!_  
_- Vas-y je te laisse vingt minute._  
_- Merci._

Naruto parti,Asuma regarda sont groupe Temari etait comme fige il et des chuchotement était dans tout la salle,puis une des personne regarda Asuma et lui dit:

_- Et Asuma pourquoi tu la laisser partir?_  
_- Sont fils a besoins de lui._  
_- Et alors,ici c'est le travaille._  
_- Ici c'est moi le patron alors tu te tait!Et puis tu peut pas comprendre ta pas de gosse toi._

Naruto courais comme un dingue sont fils avait besoins de lui,il arrive devant la créche en sept minute un nouveau jeune femme qui s'occuper de Shinsuke lui expliqua et Naruto entra dans la piece pour voir Son fils allonger dans un tapi en boule,ce regard ce voile de s'acroupie devant lui et l'appella:

_- Shin._

Le petit Shinsuke releva sa tête en l'entendre du surnom et de la voix qui connait bien,il ce releva avec difficulter et parti dans les bras de sont père pour ce blotir sur le torse de son etait habiller d'un petit polo bleue marine sur une salopette avec l'insigne de la famille de Naruto.

_- Je l'en même,merci de m'avoir prévenu mademoiselle._  
_- Je vous en pris,tenais moi au courant pour sa santer._  
_- Aucun problème._

Il ve releva et mi plus confortablement Shinsuke dans ses bras,il l'habilla de sont mantau orange et lui mi ses sandale bleue et reparti vers le regard etait poser sur ce visage endormi de son fils,qui en entra en contacte avec son père ces n'aime pas quand Shinsuke et malade il stresse,et sa lui fait peur une fois pour une simple angine qui ne fait aucun mal a personne et ben il a failli perdre son arrive dans le commisaria,il avait personne a par Akira qui s'avance vers lui et lui demande comment il va,Naruto lui repondi qu'il ne savait dit que tout le monde l'attend dans la salle de renion,il va quand il entre ce fut le calme plat,sous le regard triste de Naruto alors que celui-ci et toujours souriant Asuma s'avance vers lui et lui dit:

_- Alors?_  
_- Je sais pas,il a beaucoup de température,j'ai peur en plus...Je le savait que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. _  
_- Allons va t'asseoir._

Naruto parti s'asseoir tout le monde essayer de voir ce petit,mais il pu voir que sa chevelur chuchota:

_- Je savais pas que tu avait un bambin._  
_- Maintenant tu le sais,a ton avis pourquoi j'ai quitter Gaara?_

Elle garda le silence,mais vite couper par une petite voix que personne n'avait entendu a par Naruto et Asuma.

_- Papa?_  
_- Ho,Shin tu et réveiller._  
_- Papa,triste?_  
_- Non,papa va bien._

Naruto le mit assit sur la table pour lui enlever sont mantau et Temari pu voir ses yeux a moitie clos,tout comme Asuma fut hypnotiser par ses il fini tout le monde était au tour de lui et son fils,on pouvais voir ses petite rougie par sa température et ses yeux tellement magnifique.

_- Naruto,ses yeux..._  
_- Je sais._  
_- Il sont magnifique!_

Mais ce qui étonna encore plus Temari fut ces deux simple mots:

_- Tatie Tema?_  
_- Oui c'est Tatie Tema,mon chéri._  
_- Hein?Il a..J'ai bien entendu?Tatie Tema?_  
_- Ben oue,je t'es peut-être plus vu mais les photos sa excite et mon fils devais savoir qui sont les gens qui sont précieux pour moi,et sa tante et ses oncles._  
_- C'est trop gentille Naru._

Shisuke tendit les bras a sont père qui le pris et il ce cala pour mieux etre sur lui,tout le monde lui poser des question qui ré bout de dix minute Asuma leur demanda de ce calmer et de l'écouter il expliqua la mission,mais sa serra la mission solo de Naruto enfin tout le monde serra cacher derrière mais ses Naruto qui ferra tout le demande a Asuma de d'abort passer j'ai lui,pour ramener Shisuke a Shikamaru ce fut ,Naruto eu du mal a reveiller Shikamaru,mais quand il fu reveiller il accepta de garder le petit,Naruto lui rappela qui devait pas oublier de le nourrie et parti avec mission consiste a surveiller une personne qui et menace,Naruto ce dit qu'il peut rien faire et quand il croisa la jeune femme elle lui expliqua.

_- Bonjours,tu doit être l'inspecteur Uzumaki._  
_- Oui,bonjours._  
_- J'aimerai que vous surveiller mon fils,il a dix-huit ans et il a reçus plusieur menace et comme je doit aller a l'étranger avec mon aine._  
_- Je comprend pas il a dix-huit ans?_  
_- S'il vous plait,il a deja perdu sa soeur.J'ai perdu ma fille,je ne veut pas perdre un autre enfant._  
_- Je comprend._  
_- Non,vous comprenez pas vous n'avez pas d'enfant._  
_- Si justement un petit garçon._

Ils continuent a parler pendans qu'elle que minute,puis Asuma lui dit:

_- Tu va devoir faire semblant d'être un etudiant,et si posible tu le gardera cher toi,si tu peut pas qu'elle qu'un d'autre le fera._  
_- Aucun problème._

Naruto ne peut pas refuser alors qu'il y a vient d'être accepter part un commisaire,il peut tout simplement pas refuser alors qu'il lui a dit oui pour qu'il va chercher ce fils ce qui compris toute suite,le conduis dans l'Université ou Naruto pourra être étudiant pour ils(Naruto et Asuma qui ce fait passer pour son père) arrive entre dans le bureaux du directeur,Naruto fut étonner de voir -ci,lui dit que directrice de cette école et sont vrais travaille, médecine c'etait dans sa jeunesse,Naruto fut encore plus étonner quand elle lui a dit "Jeunesse". Elle lui expliqua plein de truc bien sur elle était prévenus pour la mission et elle lui donne l'emplois du temps,carnet,et sa lui dit de ce faire appeler "Naruto Sarutobi et qu'il a dix-huit ans" et surtout de faire attention et parti,Tsunade le racompagne a sa classe et entra.

_- Bonjour._  
_- Bonjour Tsunade-Sama._  
_- Nan, Sérieux tu te fait appeler "Tsunade-Sama",Baa-Chan?_  
_- Naruto!Et puis qu'est que j'y peut?J'y peut rien si on m'aime,jaloux?_

_- Quoi?N'importe quoi!_  
_- Kakashi,je te présente ton nouveau élève._  
_- Ah oui,entre._

Sur ceux Tsunade le laissa seul avec son prof et tous ses eleve,il connait que le prenom de la personne qui doit surveiller mais il ces même pas comment il et es.

_- Moi c'est Kakashi Hatake,ton profeseur d'histoir et présente toi._  
_- Naruto Uzu...Sarutobi j'ai dix-huit ans._  
_- Mais encore?_  
_- Tu veut que je dise quoi de plus?_  
_- Ben,ce que tu aime,ce que tu n'aime pas._  
_- J'aime mon fi...heu les ramen...le reste sa me regarde._  
_- Bien,des question vous autres?_  
_- Ha non pas sa._

Plusieurs question et de compliment on était pose du genre:

_- Tes beau!_  
_- Merci,même si en aucun cas je le dirais._  
_- Tu veut faire quoi plus tard?_  
_- Sa te regarde pas._  
_- Ta une copines?Ou tu es fiancé?_  
_- Peut-être,peut-être pas._

Et plein d'autre mes celle qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase,fut la même qui pose depuis cinq minute,Naruto eu marre:

_- Une fiance?_  
_- Bon je fait faire un resumer de ma vie,sa vous va?_  
_- **OUI!**_  
_- Je suis marier depuis cinq ans,j'ai deux enfants,ma femme a cinquante ans elle s'appelle Tsunade et oui c'est la directrice,ma fille Miya elle a trois ans,mon fils Shôta deux ans,content?_

Tout le monde etait bouche bai,y'en que deux personne qui ce retenner de rire et c'est Tenten dont Naruto avait vu quand il et entrais et lui avait fait un clein d'oeil pour qu'elle dit et la petite soeur de Kiba,et la deuxieme personne etait un brun au yeux noir qui rappeler qu'elle qu'un a Naruto me ne savait pas qui.

_- Je peut aller m'asseoir?_

Kakashi qui le regarder pour savoir si il disait la veriter,un rire qui hynptotisa tout le monde sorti de la gorge de qui fit sorti Kakashi de sa storpeur,et lui dit:

_- Oui,il reste une place a coter de Sasuke, lève toi Sasuke._

Ha ben maintenant Naruto c'est qui il doit surveiller et cette personne s'appelle Sasuke,il s'avance vers lui et lui et le jeune qui ce retenais de rire,il lui souri même un tout petit mais un sourire quand mê s'assit et pendant que le prof qui etait au courant que Naruto et un policier reprener sont cour,Naruto envoya des message a Shikamaru pour savoir comment va etait callme jusc as que un chuchotement:

_- Tu c'est que les connerie que tu a dit?_

Sasuke venait de lui parler?Ben mère ne lui avait pas dit que Sasuke et qu'elle qu'un d'inscosiale,solider,froid,distant,et que les mots "Ami,Aimer,Parler,ect.."Tout les truc possitif quoi,ne fessait pas parti de sont caractere,non elle a dit dans son vocabulaire?  
Il lui repondi tout en dans le même ton,et la discution aussi.

_- Ben quoi?_  
_- Tu sais qu'il vont le croire._  
_- Ben qu'ils le croient,je m'en fou._  
_- Dit?_  
_- Quoi?_  
_- Attend je l'écrit._  
_- Ok_.

Naruto regarder la classe pour voir si il avait qu'elle qu'un de suspet,a par des filles qui n'arrêter pas de regarder Sasuke,a par sa rien!Y'a deux filles que Naruto remarqua plus que les autres l'une avait les cheveux etrangement Rouge Rose,plus rouge avec des lunette,et l'autre avec des cheveux tout aussi etrange il sont Rose...**ROSE?**Et oui il sont bien put regarder plus qui reçut un papier sur sont coter de table,il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et il lui fessait montré le papier,il le pris et lu:

"_Tu et le policier qui doit me surveiller?_"  
Il lu deux fois ces petit mots,puis ce décida de dire la vérité:  
"_Oue,heu si tu vous voulais bien,on en parlera plus tard._"  
Naruto hésita avec le "tu" et le "vous" puis décida de mettre vous,mais la réponse fut direct:  
"_Pas besoins de vous_"  
Naruto tout d'abord étonner,ne put qu'écrit que:  
"_Ok_"  
Puis plus rien ce passe,jus cas que la sonnerie sonne Naruto qui ranger ses affaire parce que c'était l'heure du lui qui avait fini attrapa le bras de Naruto qui n'avait pas fini de ranger et parti en courant,Naruto courait bien cahier et sa trouse a la main,il demande a Naruto de s'arrêter celui-ci lui fit voir derriere ce qu'il le fit pu voir un groupe de fille qui crier des "**SASUKE-KU**N",il fit une grimace et coura par lui même le plus vite qu'il pu,même si Sasuke l'avais pas lâ Naruto sa lui rappeler quand il était jeune,et qu'on lui courais après mais ils criaient pas des "Naruto-Kun" mais des "**ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE**" et c'était pas pour le coller ou pour sortir avec,mais pour le frapper voir pire c'était avec des ne remarqua même pas qu'il c'était arrêter étant encore dans ses pense sinistre,ce fut Sasuke qu'il le sorti en le secouant,Naruto le regarda et s'excusa.

_- Heu,excuse-moi._  
_- Hm._

Naruto le regarda,la il pouvais le voir le froideur de cette personne.

_- Pourquoi?_  
_- De?_  
_- Pourquoi ma du amener ici?_  
_- Filles._  
_- Ha d'accord._  
_- Ma mère,et déjà parti?_  
_- Oue,enfin je crois._  
_- Hm._  
_- Tu sais que tu va devoir vivre cher moi?_  
_- Hm._  
_- Sa veut dire quoi? Désoler j'ai pas pris le "dictionnaire des Hm"_  
_- Oue._  
_- Tu veut que je t'explique qu'elle que chose?_  
_- Nan,je sais tout._  
_- Comme tu veut,dit sa te dérange pas si j'appelle?_  
_- Tu fait ce que tu veut._

Naruto chercha apres le numero de Shikamaru,quand il le vit il souri et telephona au bout de quatre soneri une voix endormi lui repond:

_- Hm..Allô?_  
_- Shika?_  
_- Tes galère Naru,je dormais!_  
_- Et Shin?Me dit pas que tu le laisse seul et que tu dort,J'te jure Shika je vais te..._  
_- Calme vient de ce réveiller et a cause de toi!_  
_- Au cava,tu sais que j'aurais appeler._  
_- Tu rentre a qu'elle heure?_  
_- Attend..Sasuke?_  
_- Hm?_  
_- Tu fini a quel heure les cours?_  
_- Dix-sept._  
_- Ta entendu?_  
_- Oue,m'appelle pas pendant la pause de midi parce que si Shin dort..._  
_- Cava j'ai puis j'ai le droit que m'inquiète pour mon fi..._

Il pu finir sa phrase qu'il entendi au bout du fil son fils:

_- Papa,papa?Veut papa._  
_- Naru..._  
_- Passe le moi._

Naruto n'entendi plus rien,alors il dit:

_- Shin?Mon chéri?_  
_- Papa!_  
_- Ho mon bébé,tu fait dodo avec parrain?_  
_- Papain Shika,dodo!_  
_- Hahaha,c'est vrais. Shin,je vais rentre un peu tard._  
_- Papa,ouin..._  
_- Shin?Pourquoi tu pleure?_  
_- Naruto tu lui a dit quoi?_  
_- Ben que je rentre un peu tard._  
_- Baka tu la fait pleurais!_  
_- Passe le moi._  
_- Oue!_

Shikamaru repassa le téléphone a Shinsuke qui pleurais encore,mais pourquoi Shikamaru c'est énerver et que quand Shisuke pleurais il en avait pour un moment vu que la seul personne qui arrive a le calmer et Naruto.

_- Shin,chut je vais rentre vite._  
_- Papa,j't'aimeuh._  
_- Oh moi aussi je t'aime._  
_- Papa,vite rentre,pour manger ramen._  
_- je vais te laisser mange avec parrian._  
_- Papain veut pas,veut que dodo._  
_- Passe parrain,et n'oublie que je t'aime._  
_- Moui aussi._

Shikamaru récupéra le téléphona Naruto lui dit de donner a manger a Shinsuke,une petit discution parti sur Shika qui ordonner a Naruto de manger,parce que celui-ci ce laisse trop téléphone dans sa poche,il pu enfin voir que Sasuke le regarder.

_- Un problème?_  
_- Hm!_  
_- Tu mange ici?_  
_- Hm._  
_- Je peut aller me chercher un truc a manger ou?_  
_- Hm._  
_- Pourrais-je avoir un réponse qui pourrais m'aider?_  
_- Non,si tu descend du doit aura non seulement tout les filles et tout les garçon comme tes nouveaux._  
_- Et les filles?_  
_- Parce qu'il ton vu parti avec moi._  
_- Pourquoi il te cour après?_  
_- Parce qu'il dit que je suis beau!_  
_- Ben il on pas tord._

Chuchota t-il mais pas assez bas pour que Sasuke l'entend pas,Sasuke souri en ?Vous ne le serrais pas.

_- Tu a des question a me poser? C'est vrais que dormir cher qu'elle qu'un que tu connait pas sa le fait pas._  
_- C'était qui au téléphone?_  
_- Qui Shika?_  
_- Ben,les deux._  
_- Shika c'est un ami,plus comme un frère et Shin ses mon fils._  
_- Ton fils?_  
_- Oue,il s'appelle Shinsuke._  
_- Quel age?_  
_- Deux ans._  
_- Et toi?_  
_- Vingt ans._  
_- Donc tu la eu a dix-huit?_  
_- Oue,sa était le plus beau cadeaux pour mon anniversaire._  
_- Nan,il et née le même jour?_  
_- moi pas comment sa ce fait j'ai pas la moindre idée._  
_- Hm._  
_- Pu de question?_  
_- Ton nom c'est vraiment Naruto Sarutobi?_  
_- Nan, Uzumaki._  
_- Marié?_  
_- Non._  
_- Fiancé?_  
_- Nan._  
_- Copine?_  
_- Nan._  
_- Ben la mère de Shin?_  
_- Décédé._  
_- Ho pardon._  
_- Pas grave._  
_- Ta voulu avoir Shin?_  
_- Au début non,parce que c'était une erreurs de que je suis..._  
_- Tu es?_  
_- Je suis Homo,je comprendre que tu me traitre de monstre et que tu veut changer de policier,mais ses moi qui te surveillerais le jour._  
_- Nan sa va,je suis pas regrette d'avoir coucher avec cette fille?_  
_- Nan,elle ma fait le plus beau de cadeau et elle ma a pris plein de truc._

Ils continuere de parler,enfin Naruto parler et Sasuke ce contente de "Hm" pendant une dixaine de minute et Sasuke partaga sont repas avec celui de bout de dix minute il eu fini leur repas et comme il reprennent que a deux heure,ils restere la dans le silence mais un bruit de porte ce fit de ne bouga,mais Naruto sursauta quand on lui sauta au cou,il essayer de ce retenir mais il arriver pas la poigne etait dur.

_- Nan mais lâche moi!_

Une main ce mis sur ses yeux Sasuke bouger pas mes un petit sourir en coin etait sur ses levres,Naruto bouga comme pas un moment il en a eu marre fit une prise de taekwondo,il pu voir la personne qui et cette personne qui le fait...chier.

_- Tenten?_  
_- Alors Naru,on retourne a l'école?_  
_- Ho cava!_  
_- Vous vous connaissais?_  
_- Oue ses le meilleur ami a mon frère._  
_- Hm._  
_- Et Tenten quand tu a ton frère au téléphone traite le de Baka pour moi._  
_- Aucun problè pourquoi?_  
_- Pour envoyer une lettre avec que de quatre mots,et il ne demande pas de nouvelle ce baka._  
_- C'est un vrais abrutie celui-la,au tant envoyer un SMS._  
_- C'est ton frère!_  
_- Et ton..._  
_- Oui je sais Shika me la déjà dit._

Ils discuta tout les deux,Naruto a apris que Tenten etait la meilleure amis de mister glaçon comme elle l' a su aussi que Sasuke parler pas beaucoup,et sur Tenten que malgres sont coter ou elle fait semblant de ne pas être attrister par le depar de sont frère souffre énormé cours repris Naruto trouva rien de supet,quand les cours fu fini c'est de la même façon que du midi qu'il fu sorti mais cette fois Tenten aider Sasuke. Ils discuta dans un petit coin a l'egare en attend que le père de Tenten vienne la prendre,quand la voiture fu la Naruto ce cacha sont père(a Tenten et Kiba) le deteste et dit qu'il veut sortir avec Tenten pour la faire tomber fois qu'ils sont parti c'est Naruto et Sasuke qui parti,Naruto parler a Sasuke celui-lui reponder pas,même pas un Hm,Naruto compris pourquoi apres quand il a parler un plus fort et que Sasuke a retirer ses ecouteur et lui demanda:

_- Tu me parler?_  
_- Grr,laisse tomber j'ai pas envie de me répéter._  
_- Hm._  
_- **ASUMA!**_

Criat-il en toca sur le voiture ou Asuma c'était endormi et ou il fit un bon gros bon,Asuma et Temari sorti.

_- Nan mais cava pas?Tu veut me faire faire une crise cardiaque?_  
_- On dort pas pendant les heure de boulot ses toi qui le dit._  
_- Oue._  
_- Sasuke Asuma le commissaire et mon patron et Temari une collègue._  
_- Hm...Attend c'est ton patron?_  
_- Oue._  
_- On dirait le contraire._

Asuma qui a mal pris regarda Naruto,puis pour ce venger il dit:

_- Bon Naru tu rentre tout seul,je t'avais attentu pour te ramener pour que tu sois plus vite cher toi mais j'ai plus envie._  
_- Tu surveiller pas?_  
_- Nan il a l'équipe qui le fait,je suis le chef moi!_  
_- Aller ramène moi Asuma,Shin m'attend._  
_- Débrouille toi!Je te ramène Sasuke,cher Naruto._  
_- Hm._

Il fit monter Sasuke dans sa voiture,Naruto ses que si il courrait pour vite être cher lui sa pourrais aller.

_- Tant pis,j'ai pas fait mon tour de course ce matin._  
_- Tes sérieux?_  
_- Oue et je pari que je serrais cher moi avant toi!_  
_- Pari tenu._

Asuma monta dans sa voiture avec Temari,Naruto mi corectement le sac sur sont dos,Sasuke le regarder sans comprendre.

_- Pres...feu...**GO!**_

Et Naruto parti en courrant aussi vite tu meur,Asuma au debut distabiliser par la rapide avait rallentie puis sautta au dessu une petite grille et arriva dans le parc ou il avait des enfants et leur parents,ou lui va avec sont part et pas loin de cher lui,il passa devant une mere de famille qu'il lui parler tout le temps quand il venais,la salua et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu,arriver devant cher lui il ne vit pas la dans tout le quartier on pu entendre un "**YATAAAAAA**" que Naruto avait lacher même pas essoufler de sa course,il a juste trente minute a pleine vitesse,mais sa le derange pas,pas essouffler nan parce qu'il peut tenir a plein fouler pendant une heure voir deux.  
Mais il s'avait qu'il aller arriver en premier Asuma a oublier que vers dix-sept/dix-huit heure ses les heure de pointe,Naruto na pas attendu beaucoup mais fessait semblant que sorti de la voiture tout comme Temari et Sasuke qui etait choquer de trouver Naruto devant eux,entrain de sifloter pas le moin du monde essouffler.

_- Et merde!_  
_- Déçu?_  
_- Mais tes pas humain!_  
_- Ho si je le suis!Et puis arrête de fumer,tu rentre pas cher moi avec ta cigarette._  
_- Ho cava._  
_- Ta fait comment?_  
_- Ho l'habitude,hein Asuma?_  
_- Oue,oue._

Ils discuta dehors quand Asuma fini sa cigarette,pu enfin entre,mais Naruto ce tourna vers Asuma:

_- Asuma tu enlève ton manteau tu touche pas mon fils avec cette odeur sur tout._  
_- Ho cava la maman poule,ma fille n'en et pas morte elle._  
_- Oue mais mon fils et fragile._  
_- D'accord._

Asuma retira sont manteau et le mi dans sa voiture,il entra âpres Naruto tout comme les deux retirer leur chaussure,Naruto lui l'avait déjà fait,il leur dit d'entre dans le salon.

_- Attention le sol et en verre._

Tous entra quand Naruto entra trouva Sasuke de la même façon qu'était la mère de son fils quand elle et venu la premier fois, c'est a dire a quatre pattes a regarder l'aquarium.

_- Tu aime Sasuke?_  
_- Ouai._

Puis il parti s'asseoir,quand Naruto leur dit:

_- Désoler._

Tous ce regarder ne comprenent pas,mais Naruto voulais tous simplement embeter qu'elle qu'un,tous fu un bon de supprise,quand Naruto ce mi a crier

_- **JE SUIIIIS REEENTREEEEE!**_

Qu'elle que seconde passa,une personne entra dans le salon Naruto fit un petit sourir,apaissa sa tête pour s'apreter a recevoir le cou,qu'il reçut assez fort mais garda le sourir.

_- Oui merci,j'ai passer une bonne journée et toi?_  
_- **BAKA!**Tu avait besoins de crier?Hein? Tu et trop...Trop..._  
_- Galère?_  
_- Ouai!_  
_- Je sais._  
_- Abruti!Sa t'amuse de me réveiller comme ça,hein?_  
_- Oue,mais aujourd'hui c'est différent..._  
_- Ou c'est différent?Tu gueule a tu-tête!Le quartier t'entend tout le temps!Tu sais quoi?Je vais..._  
_- Bien le bonjour a toi aussi,Shikamaru!_

Shikamaru fit un bon et sauta derrière Naruto pour ce cacher Naruto ce mit a rire tout bas,Shikamaru regarda le salon et vit trois paire de yeux vers qui avait parler souri il avait l'habitude,Temari qui n'avait jamais vu Shikamaru tout comme Sasuke etait entrain de flipper,Naruto pu retenir plus longtemps sont rire envers la pudeur de son ami qui je vous le rappelle et toujours cacher derriere même temps Shikamaru n'avait que un caleçon sur lui,il tona un coup sur la tête de Naruto qui aller ce mettre en lui rendre quand il entendi un pleure a coter d'eux,a coter du fauteuille ou Asuma etait sur le bord le petit Shin ce tenais sur ses petites jambe. Naruto se retourna vers lui et lui souri, tout le monde avait arrêter de regarder Shikamaru et essayer de regarder le petit bou,qui etait cacher par Asuma au yeux de Sasuke et Temari.

_- Shin,ben pourquoi tu pleure?_  
_- Papain et méchant!_  
_- Tu lui a fait quoi Shikamaru?_  
_- Ben rien,tu me prend pour qui,?_  
_- Il a fait quoi,mon chéri?_  
_- Il .sur papa._  
_- Ho,non il joue._

Naruto s'approcha de Shinsuke et le pris dans ses bras il pu sentir la chaleur bien trop haut de son fils,il ce tourna vers Shikamaru qui etait ce cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son père sa place favori,il ce tourna vers ses inviter et s'assit a coter de Sasuke et en face d'Asuma.

_- Shin dit bonjour._  
_- Non._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Papa,est rentre tard._  
_- Je suis désoler mon chéri,c'est le travail._  
_- Et papain fait que dodo._  
_- Dit pas sa Shinsuke on dirait que je fait que dormir!_  
_- Ce qui et vrais._  
_- Tu nous présente,l'abruti._  
_- Sasuke,Temari je vous présente Shikamaru._  
_- Enchanter,Shikamaru._  
_- De même Temari._  
_- Hm._  
_- Je croit que je vais bien m'entendre avec ce Sasuke._  
_- Au lieu de dire des connerie,rend toi utile._  
_- Tes galère,vous voulais qu'elle que chose aboire?_  
_- Oui/Je veut bien/Hm._  
_- D'accord._  
_- Shika,tu peut ramener un truc pour Shin?_  
_- Oui._

Shinsuke n'avait toujours pas lever la tête du cou de Naruto,Sasuke essaye de voir a quoi il ressembler mais ne voyer que ses cheveux noir bleuté.

_- Shin regard y'a tonton Asuma,dit lui bonjour._  
_- Non!_  
_- Tu la mi en colère?_  
_- Et le pire c'est quand il et en colère sur son père,il les envers tout le monde._  
_- Hihi,il a pas mon caractère._  
_- C'est ça!Sa c'est tout toi._

Tout le monde ce retourna pour voir Shikamaru sur le pat de la porte,plateau a la main.

_- Et le pire c'est quand il et comme ça il reste dans tes bras._  
_- Maieuh,Shin y'a tatie Tema._  
_- M'en fou._  
_- Ho!_  
_- Bon tant pis,je part._  
_- Nan!_

Le petit c'est relever mais personne a pu voir sont visage vu qu'il c'est seulement lever pour sa-crocher au cou de sont père et de remetre sa tête ou elle était.

_- Arrête tu va le faire pleurais._  
_- D'accord._

Au bout de une heure Shinsuke avait relacher sa prise pour être mieux,mais n'avait toujours pas décider de parti des bras de son père qui ne derange pas et Temari etait rentre cher eux depuis cinq minute,Sasuke etait entrain de lire et Shikamaru c'etait allonger sur l'un des fauteuil.

_- Naruto?_  
_- Oue._  
_- Oublie pas d'aller de laver!_  
_- Je sais._  
_- Et mais ton pyjama._  
_- Je sais maman._  
_- Tu sais,mais tu l'oublie tout le j'ai pas envie que tu te balade en caleçon alors qu'on a un inviter._  
_- Oue ben ta pas besoins de raconter ma vie a cette inviter comme tu dit._

La calme etait de retour,Shinsuke bouger pas,et sa temperatur avait hautementer d'apres Naruto qu'il decida de lui prendre un baim.

_- Shin on va prendre un bain?_  
_- Oui,oui._

Le dit Shinsuke c'était relever mais étant dos a Sasuke il pu rien voir en même tant il était dans sont bouquin.

_- C'est parti._  
_- Naruto met pas d'eau partout._  
_- Oui._

Naruto porta le petit Shinsuke dans ses bras et entra dans la salle de bain,et fit couler l'eau tiè deshabilla Shin qui une fois poser a terre,parti en courant Naruto n'avait pas fini de le deshabiller qu'il ces filer.

_- Shin?_

Il parti pour trouver son fils qui était avec un petit nounourse bleue,sur le fauteuille.  
Sasuke na même pas fait caffe et prefaire lire son livre,Shikamaru qui etait allonger sur l'un des fauteuil ce leva aussitôt quand il s'entie les petite main de Shinsuke sur son visage assi a coter de lui.

_- Papain._  
_- Shin papa va crier que tu te balade comme ça._  
_- Papa?_  
_- Oui,va prendre dou..._  
_- Shinsuke!_

Le petit boucha c'est oreille n'aiment pas qu'on crie,tout comme Naruto il aime pas qu'on le crie dessu,Shinsuke dit:

_- Papa?_

Naruto entra dans le salon un peu en-colère contre son fils,parce que oui pendans que Naruto était entrains de verser l'eau Shinsuke ses amuser avec les produit aller mettre a terre,et Naruto la pas vu et a trébucher.

_- Naruto calme toi._  
_- Shinsuke pourquoi ta vider les produit?_

Tout ce que fit Shinsuke fut de hausser les épaules,et Naruto pour pas s'enerver sur son fils pris sa veste et sorti en disant:

_- Je vais en acheter,Shikamaru Rhabille Shinsuke s'il te plait._  
_-P-papa..._

Et il parti,Naruto quand il et en colère,il sort pour pas s'en prendre a qu'elle qu'un et surtout pas a son fils,Shikamaru qui regarder la porte d'entre fut tire de sa complatation par un petit main qui tirer sur son tomba sur de lac d'azur triste du petit bou.

_- Shin?_  
_- Papa,en colère?_  
_- Oui,mais pas contre toi._  
_- Papa..._  
_- Chute c'est pas toi._  
_- Papain,papa pleure?_  
_- Mais non._

En en effet Naruto pleurais,parce que tout simplement il et a bout,mais sa Shikamaru ne pouvais pas le dire au petit sachant que ce n'est pas de sa sorti du fauteuil et parti dans la chambre de son père qui et la sienne aussi,et revient deux minute aprè un tee-shirt a peu/beaucoup trop grand vu que c'est celui de Naruto, Shikamaru le regarder a chaque fois que Naruto parter comme ça Shinsuke parter chercher ce même tee-shirt et pleurais jus cas que Naruto lui mi un t-shirt a sa taille,et comme il le penser Shinsuke et en pleure tout en serrant le T-Shirt de son père,Sasuke qui était abalourdir dans son livre n'avait rien entendu,sauf quand Shinsuke a commencer a pleurais s'approche du petit qui avait les yeux fermer,Shikamaru lui avait dit de jeter un oeil a Shinsuke le temps qu'il prepare le repas,Sasuke etait agenoiller devant le fauteuil ou le petit posa sa main sur son petit dos qui ce souleva sous ses sanglot,qui essayer de cacher.

_- Ben alors bonhomme,pourquoi c'est larme de crocodile?_  
_- Pa..P-papa,en colère._  
_- Mais non,il et pas en colère contre toi._  
_- Papa,e-et parti._  
_- Mais il va revenir,aller essuie-moi ses larmes._

Sasuke releva le petit pour le mettre assi,Shinsuke regarder ses pied,Sasuke n'evoyer toujours pas son visage ni même ses lui releva la tête,et fut éboustoufler par la couleur des yeux de ce petit encore plus bleue que ce de son pè petit qui le regarder fut un petit bon quand il le vit ce figer,puis il posa sa petite mimine (main) sur la joue pale de Sasuke qui sursauta a son ne sais pour qu'elle raison,mais il tendis les bras au petit qui lui tendis lui aussi ses petit bras juste â le pris dans ses bras et le petit de cala sur son torse,il pu voir que ce petit avais de la température et aussi il pu s'entendi le petit encore gigoter.

_- Qu'est qu'il y a?_  
_- Me laver._  
_- Tu veut aller te laver?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Heu,il faut que tu entend ton papa._  
_- Naruto ne va pas rentre maintenant._

Sasuke tout comme Shinsuke fit un bon,Shikamaru etait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui es entre le salon et la Sasuke demanda:

_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Depuis qu'elle que jours il et stresser,il dort pas asse,et il s'enerve vite,je crois qu'il et parti ce défouler._  
_- Papa,fait la tête,a shin?_  
_- Mais non,c'est sur parrain Kiba._  
_- Parrain Kiki?_  
_- Shinsuke et en colère ou quoi que ce soit ses Naruto qui doit le calmer,mais Naruto il a bien qu'une seul personne qui pourrais le calmer,depuis l'accident avant la seul personne qui pouvais rester a coter de lui sans avoir de cou etait son père,maintenant ses..._

Un calme c'était rependu dans toute la piece,Shikamaru dans ses penser,Sasuke lui qui était dans les sienne, le petit qui jouer toujours avec les meche de cheveux de Sasuke,Sasuke revient enfin parmis eux et demanda:

_- Je fait quoi?Shikamaru,je peut pas aller laver Shinsuke alors que Naruto,aller le faire._  
_- Vas-y enfin si sa te derange pas,Shinsuke c'est calmer alors qu'il le fait jamais quand j'essaye._  
_- Shinsuke tu veut que je te lave?_  
_- Oui,papa pas la._  
_- Je vais préparer les affaires et le bain,comme sa tu aura juste a le laver,d'accord Sasuke?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Merci,je suis content que tu soit la,Shinsuke aurais pleurais jus cas que Naruto entre, parfois je me dit qu'il et égoïste de parti comme ça et de laisser son fils pleurais..._  
_- Mais vaus mieux qu'il parte,que il s'énerve sur son fils._  
_- Voila.J'y vais._

Shikamaru parti preparer le bain,le pyjama de Shinsuke,et le dit qu'il patter chercher d'autres produit,ce qui et faux vu qu'il en encore sur l'etager du dessu,mais il a dit sa pour ce dé ,essayer de faire rire le petit toujours dans ses bras mais n'ayant pas l'habitude il a peur de lui faire petit qui etait en train de regarder Sasuke,fini par attraper une de ses long meche et fit clisser sa main sur le dessu.

_- Heu...Tonton?_  
_- Je m'appelle Sasuke._  
_- Tonton?_  
_- Bon appelle moi Tonton,c'est plus facile._  
_- Papa,parti._  
_- Je sais,mais il va revenir._  
_- Il a dit,manger des Ramens._  
_- Ha,mais il va revenir avec._  
_- Sasuke c'est bon,vient je vais te faire voir ou elle et la salle de bain._

La salle de bain etait a l'etage,tout comme deux chambre qui on etait transformer par,un bureau partager par deux d'un coter il a le bureau de Naruto et de l'autre celui de Shikamaru,l'autre chambre et transformer en salle de tout il avait cinq chambres et les trois autres etait en bas,tout comme la cuisine-salle a manger,le salon,les Sasuke monta avec le petit dans les bras et suivie Shikamaru qui lui fi voir la grande salle de bain,il avait une douche,une baignoire,un lavabo,une dandrie ou il avait: serviette, gans toilette,produit et tout le nécessaire pour la salle de fu etoner bien qu'il et aussi une aussi grand salle de bain,mais il passa sur autre chose et vi le bain fit le nécessaire pour correctement laver ce petit bou,alors qu'il ne sait pas,même rien faire avec les fois laver et habiller de son petit pyjama bleue marine avec un nounourse orange Shinsuke etait dans les bras de Sasuke dans le salon entrain de regarder la télé.Mais ho bout d'un moment cinq minute pour être précis,Shinsuke ce remit a pleurais,Sasuke qui ce demander pourquoi le regarder le petit tener toujours ce t-shirt dans les bras.

_- Ben pourquoi tu pleure?_  
_- P-papa..._

Le silence s'instale,Sasuke pu voir que Shinsuke était beaucoup trop triste sans son papa il tenais a son papa,et qu'il voulais le calmer mais une seul personne pourrais le calmer.

_- Je vais l'appeler,Shin._

Sasuke ce retourna vers Shikamaru qui avait son telephone entre les mains,et ce mis a il raccrocha il s'agroupie devant Shinsuke et lui dit que son papa arrive dans même pas qu'elle que minute.

o_O-O_o

Naruto etait parti en courant de cher lui,quand il s'arrête il etait pas loin de cher lui,mais il voulais tout simplement pas rentre surtout dans l'etat ou il Naruto depuis son tres jeune age a parfois du mal a dormir, enfaîte il dort mais entre deux il a des cauchemar sur stresse beaucoup trop pour qu'elle qu'un de son age,mais ce qu'il lui fait le plus peur c'est que Shinsuke pourrais ne sécerésse tomber une nouvelle fois a beaucoup trop de travail,et essaye du mieux qu'il peut pour pas faire montre sa fatigue et son stresse a son fil et a Shika,mais celui-ci la bien travaille t-il au tant de temps?Parce qu'il veut mettre de l'argent de coter pour les etude de Shin,ou en cas ou il lui arrive qu'elle que chose Shinsuke ne serra pas s'en bout de quize minute il était dans une ruelle,il c'est pas comment il es arriver dans cette ruelle,il ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il c'etait arrête,ni pourquoi il avait les mains en sang.C'est quand il s'entid un liguide chaud couler le long de ses bras qu'il avait relever,il regarga ses mains puis le murs,il compris que non seulement il et dans une ruelle sombre et que n'importe quoi pourrais arriver,mais aussi qu'il ces défouler sur ce pauvre murs qu'il n'as rien demander a ce qu'il la complètement sorti de sa stoppeur fu son téléphone qui sonner,apres cinq minute de conversation il raccrocha et regarda sa montre il était passer plus d'une heure depuis qu'il et parti,il s'en voulais d'être parti comme sa en lassent son fils cher lui comme traversa le parcour inverse sous les regard choquer de certain personne,ne comprennent pas il les regarder pour comprendre,mais quand il suivie le regarde d'un petit garçon de dix ans,il compris que c'etait ses les cacha dans sa veste,et parti en couran cher lui,une fois arriver il ce précipita dans le vit son fils recoquiller sur lui même sur le fauteille son t-shirt toujours dans ses petite mains,et Sasuke assez coter,il s'agenoilla a coter de sa vie et posa sa main sur son dos.

_- Mon chéri?_  
_- P-papa..._

Dit-il entre deux sanglot,Naruto le releva et le mis dans ses bras pour le faire arrêter de complètement oublier la douleur,et le sang qui couler le long de ses mains,le petit qui avait caler sa tête contre le torse de son père sangloter encore ne voyer pas,Naruto lui parle pour le calmer et s' lui vit les mains couvert de sang de Naruto,e il ce releva pour ce mettre a la hauteur de Naruto passa a coter de lui et chuchota a son oreille.

_- Tes mains,tu veut faire peur a ton fils?_  
_- Hein?..Mince!_

Naruto resserre son enprise sur ce petit qui pleurais presque plus,et parti vers la cuisine suivie de Shikamaru le vit voulait lui crier,ô combien il était égoïste de partir comme sa comme il le fait toujours,mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit les mains de compris que Naruto devais évacuer tout ce stresse et cette colère qu'il a contre certainne personne dont lui na aucune idée,il s'avance vers son ami et lui dit.

_- Naruto?_  
_- Tu cris pas aujourd'hui?Je suis desoler,j'aurais pas suis egoiste et je pense cas ne doit pas penser cas moi,et je te demande sincèrement pardon..._  
_- Naruto!_  
_- Mais il faller que je le face..._

Dit-il alors que les larmes qu'il avait essayer de retenir fut aussi de ses force,il pleurais Shikamaru qui pouvais pas voir Naruto comme sa,alors qu'il et comme un frere pour lui.

_- Naru calme toi,je comprend._  
_- Je..Je...Excuse-moi._  
_- Papa?_

Naruto essaye de cacher son visage et detournant le regarde de celui de son fils,mais le petit le vit il le regarda tristement.

_- Papa,pas pleurais._

Dit-il alors qu'il essuyer les larmes qui couler le long du visage de Naruto,il souri a son père.

_- Papa,pleure parc'que Shin a fait betissesse?_  
_- Non,Shin,tu es sache ses papa qui a fait un bâtisse._  
_- Hein?_  
_- Regarde papa c'est fait bobo._

Le petit regarde la main que son père vener de relever,ses petit yeux s'ecarcilla,et il mi sa main sur la joue de son père quand il c'est retrouner vers lui.

_- Papa,fait bobo._  
_- Oui,papa et tomber,alors tu va aller dans les bras de papain..._  
_- Parrain!Pas papain,tes chiant Naru après il m'appelle Papain._  
_- Oui,oui,tu vas aller dans ses bras papa va ce soigner et après on va manger dehors avec Sasuke et papain._  
_- Parrain!_  
_- Papain!Papain!_

Dit Shinshuke en levant c'est bras vers lui,Shikamaru sorti un "Naru tes... Galère" et le pris dans ses bras,Naruto lui souri et parti vers la salle de s'assoie et prend les affaire pour ce nettoyer,jus cas qu'une main vien prendre la sienne et commença a le desinfecter,il releva aussi tôt la tête pour voir...

_- Sasuke?_  
_- Hm._  
_- Je peut le faire,tu sais._  
_- Hm._

Mais il continua a le soigner,Naruto lui ce poser plusieur question,son fils.

_- Dit Shin,a..._  
_- C'est mieux que tu parte que tu t'en prend a ton fils._  
_- Oui,mais c'est égoïste!_  
_- Hm._  
_- Je...J-je suis pas un bon père?_

Ce posa la question plus pour lui même,il l'avait peut-être chuchoter mais Sasuke les entendu et fu etoner vu qu'il arrêter tout le regarder etoner,Naruto tête basse,Sasuke le banda.

_- La promesse que j'ai fait je les pas suis abruti on me la toujours dit,doubler d'un monstre,je..._  
_**- BAAAKA!**_

Naruto tout comme Sasuke fit un bon et ce retourna vers la personne qui,la voix disait rien a qui c'est relever d'un coup,Sasuke lui ce demander ce qui ce passer dans les yeux de Naruto une petit lumier c'etait allumer comme si cette personne etait importante a ses yeux.

_**-** Abruti!Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!Sa fait plus de deux ans que je tes pas vu,mais...**NARU!**_  
_- Ah..Heu.._  
_- Je descend._  
_- Heu...Sasuke..._

Sasuke descendi s'en rien dire de plus,Naruto regarda l'inconnu qui le regarder en colère.

_- Heu..._  
_**-** Qu'est qui te prend?Tu peut me dire?Parce que je te comprend plus la!_  
_- Arr..ête de crier..._  
_**-** Tu sais quoi j'avais même pas prevus de venir ici,mais je crois que je vais rester qu'elle que jours,pour te remettre d'aplom!_  
_- Ah...Heu...Comme tu veut...Mais arrête de crier._

Naruto qui et comme on dit a fleur de peau en ce moment enfin,c'est pas comme si c'etait depuis deux jours,cela dur depuis bien plus longtemps avant la naissance de Shinsuke,mais on peut dire que son état santer ses a graver aprè pleura devant cette même personne qui d'un cou avait changer,elle était plus douce,plus calme et elle cette personne le pris dans ses bras.

_**-** Vient je t'invite toi et tout la cloque en bas._  
_- T'es p-pas..Seul?_  
_**-** debout baka._

Naruto ce releva avec l'aide de la personne et descendi arriver en bas il fit un bon.

O_o-o_O

Qu'est que vous en penser?  
Pour vous qui et cette personne?Vous avez une idée?  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ^^  
Aller bisous!  
Et au prochain chapitre...


End file.
